


Breather

by Wysteria



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, College AU, Demonic Possession, Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wysteria/pseuds/Wysteria
Summary: Having a stuffed animal is normal, that is, if it isn't possessed by a demon.





	Breather

[](https://s1231.photobucket.com/user/RTOFT/media/vvthing_zpstpeiblhl.png.html)

Stuffed animals. They're fluffy, cute. Everything a girl could want, right? Ventus swallows as he holds the dog toy in his arms tightly. This will be the conversation opener. He'll work up the nerve to confess to her today. It's Valentine's Day. No other day can be more perfect. 

“Anya!” He calls out. 

The girl with brunette hair turns around. A little quicker than he anticipates. “Oh. Ven! Hey! What's up?” 

This is it.

“I...Happy Valentine's Day!” Ventus holds out the little black dog. Stuffed animals are cute. Girls like them. He says this in his head over and over.

Anya takes one look at the dog, her face contorting in horror, and screams. “What the hell is that?! Are you trying to scare me?! You sick fuck!” She grabs the thing and hurls it into the nearest trash can.

“Huh? What's wrong with--” But the girl is already across the hallway, yelling and raving that she is going to report him to the principal. Ventus goings over and picks the pitiful toy out of the garbage. Turning it around, he looks at its face. He doesn't understand. It still has the same soft yellow eyes and button nose. The tongue sticking out of the open mouth. He sighs in frustration. 

“Now what am I going to do?” 

He can’t find himself to throw it away. He paid too much money for it as the antique shop had said it was one of a kind. And so he decides to keep it.  
He does end up going to the office as well, but when he shows them the toy, it looks nothing but harmless, laughable even. They chalk it up to Anya just seeking attention.  
He never figures out why the dog scared Anya so badly.

Months pass. And soon, years.

Ventus is a junior in college now. Among the piles of homework assignments and projects, he still has the dog toy he had bought all those years ago. He had wanted to leave it at home, but his parents had disapproved. Apparently the case with Anya was not an isolated incident. His mother had been cleaning his room one day while he was out with friends, and when she tried to move the dog to get under the shelf, she swore it had growled at her. Something he still doesn't understand. Well, he thinks as long as no one knows he has such a thing it is fine.

Having a stuffed animal is normal, that is, if it isn't possessed by a demon.

\-----

Vanitas muses. Soon Ventus will be back. That only leaves him around an hour more of peace. If only the toy he is trapped in could convey even an ounce of the emotions he feels besides anger. Perhaps he would have been free by now. Day after day he sits in that room, surrounded by all of Ventus's belongings. But that is not what bothers him. It was what happens after Ventus gets home. Some days are normal. But there are other days that were just strange. Like days when Ventus would masturbate. He would sit upright against the wall of his bed, legs spread, in only his shirt, his hand working quickly over his cock. And Vanitas has nothing better to do except watch. The first time it happens, he is too pissed to really give any attention to it. But each time he found himself noticing more and more things. The fact that he could hear Ventus's hitched breaths from across the room. He knows that he's trying to be discreet about it. But it is hard to think that when the man is nearly naked in front of him. He keeps thinking about him like that, because it's the only thing that stays in his mind. And here he is once again, watching the scene play out. Except this time, Vanitas looks a little lower. Past the blonde's balls, to his anus, and he watches it quiver each time Ventus strokes himself. He feels himself go hard.  
“Oh fuck.” Vanitas says under his breath. This is bad. All he can think in that moment is how much he wants to fuck him. Right up against that wall. But of course, he can't. So he lets out his sexual frustration the only way he can. He digs his hand into his pants and it is only then he realizes how painfully swollen he is, groaning at the touch. Ignoring the pain, he moves his hand up and down around his cock, wanting to get rid of the sensation as quickly as possible. And with his eyes half-mast and nearly spent, the words on his lips come out with a shudder.

“Ventus, you fucker.”

\-----

Ventus sighs as he wipes the cum off his stomach with the wet towel he got from his bathroom. Surely this is a normal thing to be doing this much. He goes and fetches his pajama bottoms along with his underwear, and then drops it as he thinks better of it. I should really shower. It has been a long day, and he had hardly slept the night before. He goes back into the bathroom and turns on the hot water. Waiting for it to get warm, his mind drifts back to the assignment that was given the other day in Psychology. Bring in one ‘transitional object’ from your childhood and explain its meaning to the class. A transitional object can be anything from a watch, to a blanket, and is something that helps adults with peak periods in life like moving or a new job. That was the definition according to the professor. He doesn't really have anything besides the old stuffed dog that is sitting on the shelf in his room. So he decides he might as well take that, even though it will be awkward explaining its significance. He turns on the showerhead now and steps into the tub. The hot water feels amazing, and he closes his eyes in appreciation. It seems like such a simple thing, yet he wonders how society had ever gotten along without this. When he finishes, he puts a clean towel over his head and dries his windswept hair, taking a moment to look at himself in the mirror. “Man, I look like shit.” His eyes are tired and have bags under them, and he rubs his chin and finds traces of stubble already starting. Stress and all-nighters have done that to him. He opens the cabinet to find his razor and shaving cream and makes quick work of the job. Ventus thinks that perhaps it would be beneficial to go to bed early. After all, it is Friday, and there is no class tomorrow. He turns off the lights and heads back to the bedroom. He walks over and pulls the stuffed animal down from the shelf. Looking at the strange collar around its neck. He has read it many times, but his curiosity always brings him back to thinking about it. Vanitas. What a name. 

 

The rest of the weekend goes by fast, much to Ventus's dismay. He stocks up on groceries for his dorm room as per usual, buying more fresh ingredients than premade, as he is starting to cook more, and glad for it. The cooking app he had downloaded was a cool way to try out a lot of different dishes. Besides cooking, he does like to play video games every now and then, and decides to stop by the game store to check out any new releases. When he pulls up to the parking lot, he notices the sign in the window instantly. ‘Verum Rex’ It reads. It has a picture of a white-haired character with his arm reaching out protectively in front of a girl, all the while surrounded by countless robots. It had just released a couple of days ago. Seems interesting enough. 

When he comes home with his copy he pops it into the console. The story seems a little slow at first, but Ventus doesn't mind. It's a nice de-stresser.

Soon Monday arrives again. 

“Well, here goes nothing.” Ventus says as he grabs the stuffed dog and and his backpack heads out the door. He tries to ignore some laughs he earns from down the hallway. Psychology is first of the day, and he comes into the classroom with not so much as a word. He will be doing all the talking he would ever need later. “Did you all bring your assignments?” The professor, Dr. Angis, looks the entire class over. She is very particular about late assignments. Ventus sets Vanitas (he is going to have to get used to using its name out loud for the assignment’s sake) on his desk and takes his seat. Presentations begin but Ventus's attention is soon drawn to something else entirely. In the window beside him, he sees the reflection of a man the same age as him. Black spikey hair surrounds the amber eyes that meet his gaze. When Ventus blinks however, the man is gone. What did he see just now? That can't be real, and Ventus knows that one night of early sleep must not have been enough for him. He turns his attention back to the present, trying to forget that moment.

“Ventus? You're next.” 

He gets up from his seat, grabs the toy and heads to the front of the room. The trek feels like forever. Curious eyes all set on him, and the sense of tightened space makes him clear his throat. “Hello...so for this project, my transitional object is this stuffed dog here. His name is Vanitas. I didn't give him that name though.” He points to the faded words on the collar around the toy's neck. Ventus tries to think what kind of name it is. It seems Latin, like his own, and he feels a strange sense of connection in knowing that. “It's kind of a funny story how I got him.” He laughs a little. It's getting easier to talk. “He was actually supposed to be a gift for a girl I liked back in ninth grade. I bought him for her from an antique store, and well, you can see how that turned out. So I kept him with me. I guess it's nice having someone to come home to. ” He bites the inside of his cheek a little. Why did he say that last part?

“And how do you think Vanitas has helped you up until now?” Dr. Angis says. 

Ventus thinks. “Um...he makes my day a little more bearable. When I first went to college, he was the only familiar thing from home that I had as the dormitory room I was in was small and I couldn't have too many things. And well...that's all I have to say about him really.” When Ventus stands, a hand raises in the air, and he stops. “Q-question?” Ventus says, surprised. He is shocked anyone would take interest in his object.

“Yeah,” The guy says, “So like, why does it have that creepy face though? Really weird.”

Ventus turns the toy around, and like always he sees no change in the face. Am I going crazy? “I'm sorry.” He looks back up at his classmates. “I don't see what you mean.” Knowing that his presentation is dragging a little long, and not wanting to encroach the subject any further, Ventus takes his place back in his seat.

Dr. Angis smiles. “Very interesting.”

 

\-----

 

Interesting? What is he, some sort of lab rat? Although Vanitas couldn't help the strange feeling in his chest when Ventus talked the way he had about him. It is soon overtaken by outrage when he hears what the professor has to say after the presentations are over.

“For the next part of the assignment, I want you all to bring your objects with you to school for the rest of the week. I will be checking each day to make sure you have it.” 

What the hell kind of purpose is this supposed to serve? He already deals with Ventus in his dorm. Now he has to deal with him all day? The professor says it is a test for improvement of motivation as well as mood. Is this the kind of bullshit they turn into scholarly research? Vanitas clicks his tongue in disgust.  
Once class is over, Ventus picks up Vanitas and heads out of the door. 

Vanitas could see the look of distress on his face as they went down the hallway. “What are you trying to do to me, huh? Whatever it is you're doing, cut the crap.” 

“Hey, man”, Vanitas says through a grin. “Sorry, I didn't ask for this either.” Except that isn't entirely true. He is having quite a bit of fun torturing him. Afterall, it is only fair. Even though Ventus can't hear or see what he does, other people still can. It was a neat trick, and one that serves to his benefit. It is cruel, but it is the fastest way he can think of to try to get Ventus to rip the toy apart. And it has to be him. No one else can do it. 

 

Virginia, 1992.

Vanitas is enjoying his night in town. Since he has moved here, he's become a regular at the tavern, and with the money he has amassed, drinking is of no consequence. He can't die from it like humans can. 

“So I told the kid, why don't you just go and tell her you lost the damn keys?” He does not understand humans, making up a million lies to cover one truth. He'd rather save all that drivel and tell the truth, good or bad, mostly always bad. That's why he has no problem with it. He smiles. “Oh, look, my win.” He throws down the ace of spade he has been saving, and the others around the table yell out in protest.  
“You fucking cheat! You threw that card into the deck. There's only one ace of spade.”  
Vanitas nods. “Yup, only one. See?” He sifts through the cards already on the table. Indeed, there is no other ace of spade there. They had not paid enough attention. Getting up from his chair, he moves just in time to avoid the beer mug that shatters on the wall. “Aw, I always knew you guys had it in for me. We wouldn't play together otherwise.” The two men come from around the table, fists in the air, one aiming for his face, and the other at his stomach. He catches both their punches and knocks them hard into each other, and they crumble to the ground. “The feeling is mutual, my friends.” He walks over to grab the last of the mugs on the table, not noticing the woman that takes his place by the bodies. When she puts her fingers on their necks, she shrieks. “They're dead! You killed them!” Vanitas frowns as he slams the mug back down on the table, wiping the beer from his mouth. “Excuse you?” Other people in the tavern begin to panic when they see the men not moving after almost seven minutes. Vanitas walks back over, examining the men. He nudges one with his boot. And he can feel that their souls have left the room. “Oh shit, you're right. Well, put it on my tab. I guess.” 

“Tab?!” The bartender's anger finally boils over. “Do you know what this is going to do to my business?!” 

“Yeah,” Vanitas says, “and I don't care.”

He turns and jumps out the window into the night. The tavern is in an inn on the third floor. No one will be believe he will live from that. 

After the fall, he brushes the leaves off his black leather jacket. The glass had scratched it rather badly. So much for keeping up his clothes. Walking down the street he blends in with the denizens of the night. He ponders what he should do next. When one has no ties to this world, they can do anything really. A shake on the shoulder snaps him out of his daze. “Yeah? What….oh.” There is a young woman with some sort of mask on her face. Some kind of snake. Her outfit is a dark dress of transparent purple, and he can't help glancing at her bodyline. 

“Hello. I lost my ride and need a night's--” 

“Lady, I don't have any change, now beat it.” If she is looking for a charity, Vanitas is not the man to ask.

“But sir--” “Bitch, I said--” He is shocked when the woman blocks his hand from hitting her.

“What a filthy animal.” The air around her has become heavier, and her eyes begin to glow. “I thought that you might be different, but it seems you're just like other demons.” 

“what--gah!” Vanitas feels a sharp pain in his body, and the woman lets go of his arm. A wave of nausea washes him, and he falls to his knees. His vision starting to blur as he looks up at the woman--no. He knows this lady is a witch. “What did you do to me?”

He sees the witch's lips begin to move.

And then darkness. 

 

\-----

A loud bump wakes Vanitas from his slumber. He did not even realize he had fallen asleep and when he looks around, he sees the courtyard, and furthermore, that Ventus has him around his arm, keeping the other hand free to do his note taking. The noise sounds again, and there is a man that speeds past on a skateboard. People use the courtyard for all kinds of things on this campus. He turns his attention back to Ventus. It's the first time in a while he has ever been this close to him and suddenly, the quiet starts to suffocate his lungs. 

He thinks back to what Ventus had said. He makes things a little more bearable? How surprising. He thinks for sure it would have been all of the--”

“Hmm….I wonder why you've got a name like that, huh?” Ventus holds Vanitas up in the air. “Who gave it to you? Oh, what am I thinking. Talking to a stuffed animal. You don't have feelings.” He seems a little sad as he says this. “But you know, if you did? If you were real? Then, hell, anything would be possible.” 

Vanitas, not knowing what to say, just takes in his words silently. He does have feelings. Very confused feelings. About Ventus. A part of him wishes him all the misery in the world, but the other part of him. The one that he just can't name, wants to hug him and tell him that he's right there. That he is real. He laughs a little. “I've been around you way too long.” 

When Ventus is done, he has nearly four pages of notes, and that is just in Macroeconomics. Putting his things in his backpack. He decides to do more note taking when he gets home. “Ready to go?” He brushes off some loose bits of dirt from the ground he had sat on. Vanitas isn't sure how much more he can take of this.

The next two days go by without a hitch and Vanitas is sure he has gotten that weird shit he felt on Monday out of his system. 

Today however, Ventus has a class he hasn't seen yet. One he apparently only has on Wednesdays and Fridays. English. The instructor, Mr. Kurnes, tells them that they will begin reading and studies on a new book today, and even provides copies for the whole class. Vanitas glances at the title. The Metamorphosis by Franz Kafka. As the students take turns reading, he thinks it certainly sounds boring, that is, until the part that Ventus reads..

“"O God," he thought, "what a demanding job I've chosen! Day in, day out, on the road. The stresses of selling are much greater than the work going on at head office, and, in addition to that, I have to cope with the problems of travelling, the worries about train connections, irregular bad food, temporary and constantly changing human relationships, which never come from the heart. To hell with it all!"” 

Oy Vey. This book is already starting to get deep. Vanitas does admit he is impressed how well Ventus speaks when he is not nervous. Maybe he is a narrator in another life. Maybe in another life, they-- 

“Thank you, Ventus.” Mr. Kurnes says. “That was sound reading.”

Ventus smiles. “No problem.” The reading is a nice distraction from his thoughts. Though it is only Wednesday, many students at school are already taking notice of Vanitas, and he is the talk in all of his classes. The attention feels a bit strange. People ask him things like what kind of toy he was, or where he got it. And when Ventus would tell them that it was a one of a kind, they would think he was lying. In truth, even he doesn't know how far back Vanitas had been made or under what circumstances. 

“Professor,” A redhead next to him says, “Ventus's toy keeps staring at me. It's hella creepy.”

Mr. Kurnes frowns. “Language, Lea.”

“Sorry, but seriously Ventus, why do you have that thing?” He pokes Vanitas until Ventus swats his hand away.

“Psychology project.”

“Dude, if I had to carry that thing around every where I went I'd go insane. No thanks.” 

“It's not that bad.” The blonde tries not to think about the weird incidents he can't explain. He thinks its just from lack of sleep. People pulling his leg. 

But when he gets called into the principal's office on Thursday, he doesn't expect what comes next. The principal motions for him to have a seat. 

“Ventus,” He says. “What is this I hear about bringing a dog to class?”

What?

“Dog? I don't have a dog.” He tries to think about what he might mean. “I have a stuffed animal shaped like a dog. It's not real.” He holds it up. Of course he couldn't afford for Vanitas to get lost or stolen if he had left him in the classroom. He has a lot importance to him even beyond the class project.

“Well, I can't give any names, but I have received some complaints of the toy barking or moreover, growling in class, and it is disruptive to other students. Is it battery powered? Can you just shut it off? I understand it is for Dr. Angis's assignment.”

I'm so tired of this fucking shit. It makes no sense. “Listen, I don't know what the fuck you're on about. It's a fucking stuffed animal. It doesn't breathe, it doesn't move. I've had it for nearly six years, and I've never heard it make a sound.” He shows him the bottom of the toy to prove his point. “I really think there's been some kind of mistake, Dr. Bannon. Tomorrow is the last day of the project. After that, I won't bring it to school anymore, okay?”

Dr. Bannon agrees, saying he will look more into the allegations. But if he hears anything else, he would see him back in his office. 

What has happened? He asks himself this as he is walking back to class. Ventus has never had such trouble with Vanitas before. He really was nice to have but suddenly the moment he takes him out of his room, every goes all paranormal activity? It is making him paranoid, and building back all of the stress from he had from last week. He decides that once to project is over, he is going to destroy the thing. Sentimental feelings be damned. 

Friday, and the final day of the project. Dr. Angis asks everyone to report on any changes they had experienced in the week. Ventus knows what he has to say is probably not what she is expecting to hear.

“It was awful. If I could have brought something else in, I would have. After the first day, I don't think he helped my mood very much. I kept worrying about him constantly.” He basically came out about the whole experience, and even the visit to the principal. 

Was he going to get an F for negative improvement?

When he receives his review slip later, confusion crosses his face, and he looks back up at the dark blue haired woman sitting in her seat.

She does not say a word, only smiles. 

 

\-----

 

When he gets back to his dorm room, he throws his backpack on the floor, and takes the stuffed toy in his hands. It will all end now. He can go back to a normal school life. Scissors in one hand, he cuts the dog in half. Then pieces. And throws it into the trash bin. “What a fucking nightmare.” He says, going back to his room to crawl into his bed, and as sleep overtakes him, he thinks why he didn't throw the damn thing out years ago.

“Oh, you know why, Venny boy.”

His eyes fly open, and he sees a man dressed in black over him. His hazy mind tries to think. The man in the reflection. He can't move. How is he here? 

“It's because deep down, you knew I was real, right? Well here I am.” 

The gears click in the back of the blonde's mind. “Vani--” But his words are cut off as the other man kisses him. He gasps, every time Vanitas teases his tongue with his, he pulls away, only to be pressed deeper into the mattress from the weight of their bodies. When Vanitas moves down to kiss his neck, he is able to push the lump out of his throat and speak.

“Why? Why did you do this to me?”

“Close to thirty years in that doll. Can you really blame me for wanting to get out?”

After all the stress and worry Vanitas has caused him, that is his excuse? His reason for everything? “What the fuck, man.”

Vanitas grins, undoing the button on Ventus's pants. “But I got your attention. So I say it's worth it.”

“Wait, stop.” Ventus’s anxiety is through the roof as he pushes Vanita’s fingers away. He is struggling to breathe. Struggling to take in all of this information at once. “I don't like you. I don't even fucking know you!” 

“That's ok. I know more than enough about you. What you like, what you hate. I watch you every day. Especially when you jerk off.”

“H-huh?”

“Oh, did I say too much?” Vanitas chuckles. 

The blonde covers his face in embarrassment. “Please leave. Just leave.” 

“After how much you've been fucking with my feelings? I don't think so.” 

Vanitas kisses him again, moving Ventus's hands away from his eyes. “But it's fine. We can be together now.”

We were together before.

Yeah, but being stuck inside a toy doesn't have the perks that this does.

“Well, if you are trying to get my feelings or something, this is not the way to do it.”

Ventus figures by now that Vanitas is not human. How else can he possibly have such misguided ways of being around others?

“Deal.”, Vanitas says. “I'll be a sensible guy for a day.” He sits back on his knees, finally allowing Ventus some space.

“No, not a day.” Ventus sits up. “Most relationships don't last a day.” 

The Ravenette’s eyes are full of curiosity. “So you admit that you like me?” 

“I hate you.” 

“That's a start.” 

Ventus rolls his eyes. “So I'm sure you saw this coming but, how did you even end up like that?”

A stuffed dog. He's cute as a dog.

Vanitas smiles. The first genuine one Ventus has seen from him. “You're cute too.” 

Ventus decides not to read too much into that as Vanitas explains the story to him. How he ended up in Virginia and had his soul and body bound inside that toy. And when he woke up, he was in the hands of the witch that changed him, who told him that the only way to break the curse and regain his form, was for the owner to rip the doll apart. Then the witch with the snake mask left him out there in the rain and mud until he had been found by a toy collector who owned an antique shop. And that is where he sat for years until Ventus came along. 

“A long ass time, I tell ya. I'm so glad to be myself again.” 

“Why a stuffed dog though?”

Vanitas shrugs. “She's bat-shit crazy. Maybe she has a thing for them. It was more effective than binding me to something that still moves. I'll give her that.”

“Hey--!” Ventus yells when Vanitas wraps his arms around him, and puts his head on his chest. It's too close for comfort. 

“Man, I thought I was going to die of loneliness in there until you came, and I thought, ‘Damn, this is my chance. I can be free! I was so intent on making you hate me. Even up until now.”

“Well, you got your wish.” 

So why don't you just leave?

Maybe I don't want to leave? Vanitas gives him a trying look that makes the other man even more agitated. 

“Quit reading my thoughts.” It must be one of his traits as a demon, and Ventus bites his lip when he thinks about the implications of what that meant. 

“And besides, I'm a demon of no habits. I go and stay where I please.” 

\----

“I keep telling you, you're not gonna win. I've watched you play multiplayer many times.”

Ventus isn't saying a word, as he only focuses more intensely on his button combos. Their shared bed last night had been oddly comforting, and he is trying hard not to think about it. 

“Like that--” 

“Shutup and play, Vanitas.” 

Vanitas focuses back on the game, easily finishing Ventus off in the next few attacks. 

Ventus puts the controller down, and looks back at him in frustration. “Did you read my mind?”

“No, I didn't. Promise.” 

They both decide that that is enough of Verum Rex for the day.

“So what's next? The day is still young.”

Ventus thinks for a bit. “Well, I guess we can go to the mall. I'm sure a lot of things have changed in thirty years that you'd like to see.” He looks Vanitas over. “And you can't stay in those clothes. Here.” Going over to his closet, the blonde pulls out some clothes for Vanitas to wear. “Since we are pretty much the same height, these should fit you.”

“Plaid?” Vanitas pulls at the fabric. “This is what's hot right now?”

“Hey, it's one of the better ones.”

But the half-baked consolation does nothing to change Vanitas’s mind. 

They head out of the dormitory and into Ventus's car, a 2017 white Acura rdx, and when they get to the mall, Vanitas whistles.

“This place looks so empty. Where’s everyone at?” 

“The West Pointe Mall on the other end of town. They have better clothes and stuff there, but this is the mall with the toy and book store. Better food, too. So I like it.”

They pass by a man and his child sitting on a bench. The first signs of life. 

“And also, people are mostly shopping online these days.”

“I'd get tired of wearing plaid every day too.”

“God,” Ventus laughs out loud. “Please stop! They sell more than just plaid at the stores in here!” 

Vanitas laughs back. He can't help trying to bring out that smile on Ventus’s face whenever he can, and it gives him hope that he will forgive him for all the trouble he has caused. 

They walk over to the directory and check out the map.

“The bookstore is over here.” Ventus points to the green square near the left corner of the display. “And the food court is there. There's also the toy--let's not do that one.” 

“Whatever you say. You're my tour guide.” 

Venrus doesn't dare to look at Vanitas’s face when he says that, for fear of his own reaction. After his brashness last night, He is surprised by his behavior. Had the night's rest, or maybe even, another person's presence beside him, changed his mood? After all, he hasn't been around anyone in a long time. 

“It's the latter.”

“Vanitas!”

“Why is it so embarrassing when I tell you how it is?”

Ventus sighs. “I'm not used to--whatever this is we're doing.”

Hanging out is the closest thing he can think of. But with their intimacy of last night, it doesn't feel quite right. 

“Yeah,” Vanitas says. “Hanging out. Sorry about kissing last night, as nice as it was.” 

The blonde is happy at least that Vanitas isn't trying to jump to any more levels with their relationship right now. 

They can just be. Whatever that is. And they fall into a silence since the first time that morning. But it isn't awkward. It's peaceful. And finally alone to his thoughts, Ventus begins to wonder if he really wants to go to a life without Vanitas in it.

\----

 

Vanitas can't figure out why they had run into Dr. Angis of all people. They had just finished their round of the mall, having worked up an appetite, and decided to settle on some Thai food. A little expensive, but that is how everything is with the places around campus. It is awkward, and Ventus tries to find a way to explain Vanitas’s presence as he peers at her from their booth in the food court. ‘Hey, this is my friend Vanitas. Yeah, my toy came to life’? 

“Dr. Angis, uh...this is--” 

“I know who he is.” She looks at Vanitas, who is absentmindedly picking at his food. When Vanitas looks over, he has a view of her hand on the table, and he stops eating when he notices the ring on her finger. It is a snake ring. The same shape as the witch’s mask from all those years ago.

“You've got to be fucking kidding me.” 

The grin on the woman's face as she watches his reaction is a little unsettling to say the least. 

“Was your little ‘experiment’ a success?”

Ventus doesn't understand what is making Vanitas so angry. “What? Are you talking about the Psychology assignment?”

Vanitas shakes his head. “Ventus, this is her. This is the bitch I was telling you about. I can't believe I didn't see it.”

The dark haired woman laughs. “That's witch to you. I'm so happy. You actually seem to have changed for the better. How does it feel having someone to care about?”

Vanitas looks her right in the eyes. Ready for any words she will throw at him. “I've been with plenty of other people.”

“But I'm sure they didn't make you feel the way you do about Ventus.” 

“No, they didn't.” 

Self-consciousness really sets in, and Ventus tries to shift the focus of the conversation. “Professor--no--um.” 

Dr. Angis sets her gaze on him, her pale blue eyes an almost icy color in the harshness of the lights in the building. “My real name is Invi.” 

“Invi,” He corrects himself. “I still don't understand why you did all this. Actually--I'm still having a hard time with everything that's happened this week.”

“Would you rather I hadn't? That you had never met Vanitas? He has been by your side for over six years.” She gives Vanitas a look of spite. “What an ungrateful man he was. Living day to day. Only about himself. Truly a demon's mentality.”

“I...I don't know?” 

“I think you do.” and without even another word, Invi vanishes. 

What was once white noise before is now a loud harshness that rings through the room, as if the world that had been set on pause was in motion once again. But when Ventus turns around from his seat to look at any bystanders that might be around, there is no evidence that any of them have even seen or heard what has just transpired.

Both of the men turn to each other.

“I really think you should switch classes.” Vanitas says.

Ventus sighs, feeling all the tension that had built up in that moment leave his body. It really does feel like they dodged a bullet.

“You think?”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a really weird idea directly inspired from the song Harder to Breathe by Maroon 5. Still inching my way into writing explicit but hope you all enjoyed regardless. And for anyone that probably wondered, the Fortellers are all Ventus's college professors. I did not write them all but they are as follows:
> 
> Invi - Psychology  
> Gula - Digital Media  
> Ira: - English  
> Aced - Macroeconomics  
> Ava - Music Theory
> 
> I draw more than I write so I went ahead and made a little cover illustration for this. Thanks for reading!


End file.
